Archivo-02error
by Inoue the ripper
Summary: despues de los succedidos de "perdido en otro mundo"dante junto con el equipo de raiden ahora estan investigando otro caso parecido cosa que dante y raiden se encontraran con cosas extrañas y dante encontrara una cara familiar que les ayudara a resolver ese caso que tal vez los lleve ala verdad


nota de la autora:muy buenas lectores de fanfiction bueno hace mucho que no subo una serie asi que decidi seguir con la segunda parte de perdido en otro mundo :D ya que se quedo en un epilogo algo...interesante bueno sin duda espero y les llame la atencion y empezemos con Archivo-02 error

chapter : 01 regresa el equipo devil may cry

habia pasado dos semanas despues de que boris le dijo a raiden que su hijo estaba vivo que cosa que pronto el lo fue a visitar y al igual que la tumba de su esposa por otra parte dante tenia mas missiones de lo normal ya que por ahora no estaban en el local si no de que estaban en un trabajo donde estaba un pueblo casi abandonado saliendo de londres ahora estaban en una casa bueno mas bien un departamento cosa que dante estaba como de costumbre hasta que raiden entra y dice

raiden:como siempre eh?

dante solamente se puso un cojin en la cara ignorando lo que dijo raiden raiden suspiro y se sento en el sillon donde estaba dante estaban un poco incomodos hasta que el cazademonios dijo :y como te fue con tu hijo

raiden:uh bien courthey lo va a cuidar

dante se quito el cojin de su rostro y dijo:estas bien ?

el cirbog solamente suspiro y se sento bien y cerro sus ojos dante solamente se levanto y le toco el hombro dandole algunas palmadas dante oyo algunos golpes de la puerta en eso el abre la puerta

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DANTE!

dante se sorprendio solamente sonrio hace mucho que no festajaba su cumpleaños y ahora sus amigos y amigos de raiden se lo festejaban en eso se voltea y ve a raiden que tambien traia un pastel

dante:que mosca les pico

lady:oh vamos tu tambien cumples años dante

trish:hemos visto que tus cumpleaños no los festejas asi que junto con el equipo de raiden y nosotras con morrison decidimos prepararte por almenos una tarta

dante se volteo y vio que raiden asintio dante solamente sonrio se sentia feliz después de hace mucho tiempo festejar su cumpleaños era algo que siempre recordaria por parte de sus amigos pero aun asi le hubiera gustado estar con sus amigos y padres y con su propio hermano de sangre vergil pero...apensar de todo lo ocurrido se sentia feliz de estar ahi festejandolo con sus amigos esos pensamientos se le fueron ya que lady se le acerco

lady:hey dante te encuentras bien?

dante solamente resoplo y dijo:porque lo preguntas?

lady le agarro el hombro y dijo:ya sabes de quien

dante parpadeo dos veces y bajo la cabeza y dijo:hace mucho que no veo ami hermano sabes ...aveces quisiera volver al tiempo pasado sin que el me eche la culpa de que murieron nuestros padres pero es imposible

lady:entiendo ...pero sabes nos tienes a nosotros eh incluso tienes a raiden junto con su equipo que ahora nos ayudan

dante:lose pero...raiden me recuerda a vergil

lady suspiro y dijo:sabes ahora que lo pienso -sonrio y dijo para reanimar el aire :es como el es ...amargado ,ingenuo ,orgulloso

dante solamente sonrio y dijo:y un idiota

raiden se les acerco y dijo:yo que ?

dante solamente se comenzo a reir al igual que lady despues de festejar ahora estaba lady trish y morrison

morrison:bueno chicos tenemos ya mas casos

dante:Espero y la paga valga la pena morrison

raiden solamente sonrio y dijo:no te preocupes estas con los profesionales dante courthey y los demas de mi equipo que estan en el local devil may cry tambien ayudarán

dante:y es el por eso que siempre me impresionas blondie

morrison:mas tarde te traigo mas informacion del asesino de ese lugar

todos vieron que morrison salio y lady comenzo a caminar y dijo:bueno yo me voy tengo que cazar demonios vienes trish?

trish:claro

las dos comenzaron a caminar y se fueron dante las miro de reojo y dijo:esas dos traen algo entre manos

raiden:ni que lo digas

raiden se fue a sentar en el sillon hasta que dante dijo:no vienes me estoy aburriendo

raiden se levanto y agarro su katana dante agarro a rebellion y a evony e ivory y salieron del lugar comenzaron a caminar dante habia visto que raiden se puso una gabardina de color negro y le tapaba todo su cuerpo metalico y el dijo:y luego dices que no eres nada mio eh?

raiden solamente sonrio y dijo :tengo que decir que si ademas desde que doktor me quito mi exoesqueleto oscuro paresco mas una persona "normal"

dante:lady y trish dicen que eres completamente un "niño bonito"

dante vio que raiden oculto su rostro ya que se sonrrojo dante solamente solto una carcajada

raiden:que?

dante:lady y trish dicen eso no estoy mitiendo jaja

se quedaron callados dante sabia que apensar de que raiden lo desimulaba se sonrrojaba apensar de todo

.

.

.

.

en eso dante suelta otra carcajada y raiden le da un coscorron a dante y dice:eso te pasa por burlarte !

dante:que? es la verdad ! sabes puede que algun dia te enseñe a ligar con mujeres

raiden:vaya?pero no gracias

despues de caminar sin saber a donde ir y de matar una manada de demonios

Dante :hug de donde vendran esos demonios ?

raiden no contestaba presenciaba algo en eso dante le toca el hombro y dice el cazador :ahi que irnos

Pero de un movimiento raiden pone contra la pared a dante

Dante:qu...

Raíden :shh alguien se acerca

Raiden analizó el lugar y era cierto lo que escucho asi que le tapo la boca a dante para que no hiciera ruido por otra parte para dante... Eso era normal ¿porque? La verdad ni yo se

Raiden :se fueron

Dante:eh...

Raiden se quedó pensando ¿que era eso? Parecia un muerto pero ¿porque los tenian en una bóveda? la curiosidad mato al gato eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta

Dante:te vas a quitar ya? o quieres un beso

Raiden al escuchar eso gruño y tiro a dante al piso

Dante :oye!

Raiden se sento arriba de dante el peliplata solamente suspiro y dijo

Dante:porque sera que de todas mis amistades siempre me hacen bulling

Raiden solamente sonrió

después de estar "jugando" cosa que para dante y Raiden "jugar es medio matarse decidieron ir a investigar

Raiden :aqui es... aqui metieron el ataud

Ellos entraron y era un almacén tenian muchas cosas ahi antiguas

Vaya creo que ya se dieron cuenta de este lugar

Dante volteo y vio a lady

Dante :oh eres tu

Lady:ah que estan haciendo chicos

raiden:hey dante encontre algo!

dante y lady fueron a ver raiden habia encontrado una ouija

raiden:porque sera que estos casos siempre tiene que tener algo que ver esto

dante:te apuesto algo

raiden:que ?

dante:si la ouija es una palanca me compraras una pizza

raiden:vale

dante movio algo del tablero y se abrio una puerta dante sonrio y dijo:me debes una pizza

raiden:*suspiro*

ellos bajaron por el subterraneo lady ya se habia ido ya que tenia cosas que hacer

raiden:es una libreria

dante:tal parece que si

raiden:oh es un atajo al hospital abandonado

raiden agarro una linterna y comenzaron a caminar estaba completamente oscuro hasta que llegaron a un lugar lleno de esqueletos y craneos inclustados en las paredes

dante:tal parece que a alguien tiene el sueño de ir a paris

raiden:mas bien ala catacumbas en la revolucion francessa las personas eran sepultadas aqui mas bien su craneo ya que arriba no habia casi donde esconder los cuerpos de esa gente

dante:al igual que en el agua por eso nunca ahi que ir a paris

raiden:uh

ellos siguieron caminando pero ese camino llegaba aun lugar extraño parecia una cueva dante vio algo familiar era una katana dante se acerco a ella y murmurro:yamato

yamato estaba llena de sangre junto con el collar que su madre le dio a vergil

raiden:dante...estas bien?

dante:...esto le pertenece ami hermano como es posible que este aqui sus pertenencias

?:dan...te

en eso dante se voltea y ve a vergil que cae al piso cubierto de sangre el se sorprende como? sobrevivio si el vio exactamente que callo al vacio cuando conocio a lady era imposible

raiden:ahi que curarlo

dante:ahi que llevarlo al departamento

despues de unas horas de caminar dante y raiden se fueron al departamento dante ahora se encontraba cuidando a su hermano por otra parte raiden praticaba con sus amigos ya que morrison habia ya dado mas informacion de la mission y de la desaparicion de las mujeres de whitechapel y niños

dante:que encontrastes blondie

raiden:ahi que ir a whitechapel para investigar

dante:bueno pues vamos -el vio a vergil y dijo:por almenos el esta dormido

raiden:bien vamos

ellos salieron y fueron a whitechapel como morrison dijo uno de los bares de ahi ellos fueron a investigar ese lugar al abrir la puerta de la habitacion se encontraron con el cuerpo de una mujer cubierta de sangre tendida en la cama

dante se le acerco y vio que la mujer tenia marcas como si algo o alguien se las hubiera echo y le faltaba algunos organos el dice algo enojado:no ahi nada de pistas

raiden:veamos que encontramos aqui que nos puede ayudar -dijo el en eso raiden encuentra un collar y un reloj de bolsillo y dice:que decias

dante:bueno perdon por dudar de ti

ring ring!

en eso del comunicador de raiden sale la voz de courthey y dice:raiden encontre algunos documento que les puede ayudar

raiden:bien mandamelos courthey

courthey:bien

se cierra la comunicacion en eso se escucha un grito y dante dice:que fue eso?

en eso los dos salen disparados para ver que pasaba alla abajo

finalizado

bueno os espero y les guste es la continuacion de perdido en otro mundo y bueno sin mas que decir nos leemos luego 3


End file.
